Dale
Dale, a character in the Save the Date series, is your character's ex-fiance(e). Although he/she is first mentioned in Chapter 2, he/she is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Dale's appearance is dependant on which gender the player chooses. Male has gray eyes, short brown hair, and tan skin. His facial hair is styled in a Van Dyke. His casual outfit consists of a lime-green polo shirt, beige pants, and a brown corded leather belt. Female has green eyes, blonde hair tied up in a top knot, and fair skin. Her casual outfit consists of a teal sweater with see-through panels and a black skirt. Personality You note that Dale has very little patience, and is quick to anger or annoy. Chapters [[:Category:Save the Date|'Series']]/[[Save the Date|'Book']]: Save the Date * Chapter 2: From This Day Forward (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Second Chances * Chapter 4: Icing on the Cake * Chapter 5: One in a Million * Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse * Chapter 9: Wild About You (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Your Character You were in a relationship with Dale for three years before he/she left you at the altar on your wedding day, running out of the church with Bitsy. Even though it happened a while ago, it still hurts you to think about it and is supposedly the reason you have not been in a serious relationship since. In Chapter 3, when you run into Dale and Bitsy at Lindsay's bridal dress shop, you try to remain calm and you can choose to tell him/her that him/her leaving you was the best thing that happened to you. However, when Bitsy insults you and goads Dale into laughing along, you nearly explode and lose your cool. In Chapter 4, you find out that the restaurant where you are holding Nora's surprise bridal shower is the same restaurant that Dale and Bitsy are holding their wedding reception. In Chapter 5, Dale tells you to stop stalking him/her and Bitsy, claiming that you are not over him/her because you wouldn't stop calling him/her for over a month after your almost-wedding. To Dale, it is too much of a coincidence to be seeing each other twice in one week after not seeing each other in over two years. If asked, Dale also tells you that he/she could never tell what you wanted or if you were happy when you two were together. Dale doesn't have that problem with Bitsy since she lets her feelings be known. Bitsy Years ago, Bitsy interrupted Dale's wedding, telling everyone that Dale loves her and doesn't love you. Dale did not contradict Bitsy, instead running off with her. In Chapter 3, you discover that their relationship continued after your almost-wedding and that they were about to be married themselves. Whatever Bitsy says, goes. When she insults you, she prods Dale to join her and Dale doesn't argue or try to keep the peace. A week later -in Chapter 4- they marry and are holding their wedding reception in the same restaurant that you planned Nora's bridal shower. Gallery Other Looks SDCh03 Dale (male).PNG|Male SDMaleDaleFullView.png|Male Casual Full View SDCh03 Dale (female).PNG|Female SDFemaleDaleFullView.png|Female Casual Full View Miscellaneous Trivia * The male character model resembles Vince from the America's Most Eligible series. The female character model resembles Britney from the It Lives series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists